writtenbyfandomcom-20200215-history
List of Lost writers
This is a list of writers for Lost sorted by the amount of episodes written. Collaborations and one-episode writers are marked with dashes. (-) Contributions and episode numbers are noted in parenthesis. 38 episodes *Damon Lindelof **"Pilot: Part 1" (S01E01) (Teleplay - with J. J. Abrams) / (Story - with Jeffrey Lieber and J. J. Abrams) **"Pilot: Part 2" (S01E02) (Teleplay - with J. J. Abrams) / (Story - with Jeffrey Lieber and J. J. Abrams) **"Tabula Rasa" (S01E03) **"Confidence Man" (S01E08) **"Whatever the Case May Be" (S01E12) - with Jennifer Johnson **"Homecoming" (S01E15) **"Deus Ex Machina" (S01E19) - with Carlton Cuse **"Exodus: Part 1" (S01E23) - with Carlton Cuse **"Exodus: Part 2" (S01E24) - with Carlton Cuse **"Man of Science, Man of Faith" (S02E01) **"...And Found" (S02E05) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Other 48 Days" (S02E07) - with Carlton Cuse **"The 23rd Psalm" (S02E10) - with Carlton Cuse **"One of Them" (S02E14) - with Carlton Cuse **"Lockdown" (S02E17) - with Carlton Cuse **"?" (S02E21) - with Carlton Cuse **"Live Together, Die Alone" (S02E23) - with Carlton Cuse **"A Tale of Two Cities" (S03E01) (Teleplay - with J. J. Abrams) **"I Do" (S03E06) - with Carlton Cuse **"Flashes Before Your Eyes" (S03E08) - with Drew Goddard **"Enter 77" (S03E11) - with Carlton Cuse **"Left Behind" (S03E15) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"The Brig" (S03E19) - with Carlton Cuse **"Through the Looking Glass" (S03E22) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Beginning of the End" (S04E01) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Constant" (S04E05) - with Carlton Cuse **"There's No Place Like Home: Part 1" (S04E12) - with Carlton Cuse **"There's No Place Like Home: Part 2" (S04E13) - with Carlton Cuse **"Because You Left" (S05E01) - with Carlton Cuse **"316" (S05E06) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" (S05E07) - with Carlton Cuse **"Whatever Happened, Happened" (S05E11) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Incident" (S05E16) - with Carlton Cuse **"LA X" (S06E01) - with Carlton Cuse **"Lighthouse" (S06E04) - with Carlton Cuse **"Happily Ever After" (S06E10) - with Carlton Cuse **"Across the Sea" (S06E14) - with Carlton Cuse **"The End" (S06E16) - with Carlton Cuse 32 episodes *Carlton Cuse **"Hearts and Minds" (S01E13) - with Javier Grillo-Marxuach **"Deus Ex Machina" (S01E19) - with Damon Lindelof **"Exodus: Part 1" (S01E23) - with Damon Lindelof **"Exodus: Part 2" (S01E24) - with Damon Lindelof **"...And Found" (S02E05) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Other 48 Days" (S02E07) - with Damon Lindelof **"The 23rd Psalm" (S02E10) - with Damon Lindelof **"One of Them" (S02E14) - with Damon Lindelof **"Lockdown" (S02E17) - with Damon Lindelof **"?" (S02E21) - with Damon Lindelof **"Live Together, Die Alone" (S02E23) - with Damon Lindelof **"Further Instructions" (S03E03) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"I Do" (S03E06) - with Damon Lindelof **"Not in Portland" (S03E07) - with Jeff Pinkner **"Enter 77" (S03E11) - with Damon Lindelof **"One of Us" (S03E16) - with Drew Goddard **"The Brig" (S03E19) - with Damon Lindelof **"Through the Looking Glass" (S03E22) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Beginning of the End" (S04E01) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Constant" (S04E05) - with Damon Lindelof **"There's No Place Like Home: Part 1" (S04E12) - with Damon Lindelof **"There's No Place Like Home: Part 2" (S04E13) - with Damon Lindelof **"Because You Left" (S05E01) - with Damon Lindelof **"316" (S05E06) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Life and Death of Jeremy Bentham" (S05E07) - with Damon Lindelof **"Whatever Happened, Happened" (S05E11) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Incident" (S05E16) - with Damon Lindelof **"LA X" (S06E01) - with Damon Lindelof **"Lighthouse" (S06E04) - with Damon Lindelof **"Happily Ever After" (S06E10) - with Damon Lindelof **"Across the Sea" (S06E14) - with Damon Lindelof **"The End" (S06E16) - with Damon Lindelof 22 episodes *Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz **"Born to Run" (S01E22) (Teleplay) **"Everybody Hates Hugo" (S02E04) **"Fire + Water" (S02E12) **"Dave" (S02E18) **"Three Minutes" (S02E22) **"Every Man for Himself" (S03E04) **"Tricia Tanaka Is Dead" (S03E10) **"Exposé" (S03E14) **"D.O.C." (S03E18) **"Greatest Hits" (S03E21) **"The Economist" (S04E03) **"Ji Yeon" (S04E07) **"Something Nice Back Home" (S04E10) **"The Lie" (S05E02) **"This Place Is Death" (S05E05) **"He's Our You" (S05E10) **"The Variable" (S05E14) **"What Kate Does" (S06E02) **"Dr. Linus" (S06E07) **"Everybody Loves Hugo" (S06E11) **"What They Died For" (S06E15) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff 19 episodes *Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Abandoned" (S02E06) **"The Hunting Party" (S02E11) - with Christina M. Kim **"The Whole Truth" (S02E16) - with Christina M. Kim **"Two for the Road" (S02E20) - with Christina M. Kim **"Further Instructions" (S03E03) - with Carlton Cuse **"Stranger in a Strange Land" (S03E09) - with Christina M. Kim **"Left Behind" (S03E15) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Man Behind the Curtain" (S03E20) - with Drew Goddard **"Eggtown" (S04E04) - with Greggory Nations **"Meet Kevin Johnson" (S04E08) - with Brian K. Vaughan **"Cabin Fever" (S04E11) - with Kyle Pennington **"Jughead" (S05E03) - with Paul Zbyszewski **"LaFleur" (S05E08) - with Kyle Pennington **"Dead Is Dead" (S05E12) - with Brian K. Vaughan **"Follow the Leader" (S05E15) - with Paul Zbyszewski **"The Substitute" (S06E03) - with Melinds Hsu Taylor **"Recon" (S06E07) - with Jim Galasso **"The Candidate" (S06E13) - with Jim Galasso **"What They Died For" (S06E15) - with Edward Kitsis & Adam Horowitz 9 episodes *Drew Goddard **"Outlaws" (S01E16) **"The Glass Ballerina" (S03E02) - with Jeff Pinkner **"Flashes Before Your Eyes" (S03E08) - with Damon Lindelof **"The Man from Tallahassee" (S03E13) - with Jeff Pinkner **"One of Us" (S03E16) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Man Behind the Curtain" (S03E20) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Confirmed Dead" (S04E02) - with Brian K. Vaughan **"The Other Woman" (S04E06) - with Christina M. Kim **"The Shape of Things to Come" (S04E09) - with Brian K. Vaughan 7 episodes *Javier Grillo-Marxuach **"House of the Rising Sun" (S01E06) **"All the Best Cowboys Have Daddy Issues" (S01E11) **"Hearts and Minds" (S01E13) - with Carlton Cuse **"...In Translation" (S01E17) - with Leonard Dick **"Born to Run" (S01E22) (Story) **"Orientation" (S02E03) - with Craig Wright **"Collision" (S02E08) - with Leonard Dick *Brian K. Vaughan **"Catch-22" (S03E17) - with Jeff Pinkner **"Confirmed Dead" (S04E02) - with Drew Goddard **"Meet Kevin Johnson" (S04E08) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"The Shape of Things to Come" (S04E09) - with Drew Goddard **"The Little Prince" (S05E04) - with Melinda Hsu Taylor **"Namaste" (S05E09) - with Paul Zbyszewski **"Dead Is Dead" (S05E12) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff 6 episodes *Leonard Dick **"...In Translation" (S01E17) - with Javier Grillo-Marxuach **"The Greater Good" (S01E21) **"Adrift" (S02E02) - with Steven Maeda **"Collision" (S02E08) - with Javier Grillo-Marxuach **"The Long Con" (S02E13) - with Steven Maeda **"S.O.S." (S02E19) - with Steven Maeda *Christina M. Kim **"The Hunting Party" (S02E11) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"The Whole Truth" (S02E16) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Two for the Road" (S02E20) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Stranger in a Strange Land" (S03E09) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Par Avion" (S03E12) - with Jordan Rosenberg **"The Other Woman" (S04E06) - with Drew Goddard *Paul Zbyszewski **"Jughead" (S05E03) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Namaste" (S05E09) - with Brian K. Vaughan **"Follow the Leader" (S05E15) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Sundown" (S06E05) - with Graham Roland **"The Package" (S06E09) - with Graham Roland **"The Last Recruit" (S06E12) - with Graham Roland 4 episodes *David Fury **"Walkabout" (S01E04) **"Solitary" (S01E09) **"Special" (S01E14) **"Numbers" (S01E18) - with Brent Fletcher *Steven Maeda **"Adrift" (S02E02) - with Leonard Dick **"What Kate Did" (S02E09) - with Craig Wright **"The Long Con" (S02E13) - with Leonard Dick **"S.O.S." (S02E19) - with Leonard Dick *Jeff Pinkner **"The Glass Ballerina" (S03E02) - with Drew Goddard **"Not in Portland" (S03E07) - with Carlton Cuse **"The Man from Tallahassee" (S03E13) - with Drew Goddard **"Catch-22" (S03E17) - with Brian K. Vaughan *Melinda Hsu Taylor **"The Little Prince" (S05E04) - with Brian K. Vaughan **"Some Like It Hoth" (S05E13) - with Greggory Nations **"The Substitute" (S06E03) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Ab Aeterno" (S06E08) - with Greggory Nations 3 episodes *J. J. Abrams **"Pilot: Part 1" (S01E01) (Teleplay - with Damon Lindelof) / (Story - with Jeffrey Lieber and Damon Lindelof) **"Pilot: Part 2" (S01E02) (Teleplay - with Damon Lindelof) / (Story - with Jeffrey Lieber and Damon Lindelof) **"A Tale of Two Cities" (S03E01) (Teleplay - with Damon Lindelof) *Greggory Nations **"Eggtown" (S04E04) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"Some Like It Hoth" (S05E13) - with Melinda Hsu Taylor **"Ab Aeterno" (S06E08) - with Melinda Hsu Taylor *Graham Roland **"Sundown" (S06E05) - with Paul Zbyszewski **"The Package" (S06E09) - with Paul Zbyszewski **"The Last Recruit" (S06E12) - with Paul Zbyszewski 2 episodes *Jeffrey Lieber **"Pilot: Part 1" (S01E01) (Story - with J. J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof) **"Pilot: Part 2" (S01E02) (Story - with J. J. Abrams and Damon Lindelof) *Jennifer Johnson **"The Moth" (S01E07) - with Paul Dini **"Whatever the Case May Be" (S01E12) - with Damon Lindelof *Craig Wright **"Orientation" (S02E03) - with Javier Grillo-Marxuach **"What Kate Did" (S02E09) - with Steven Maeda *Kyle Pennington **"Cabin Fever" (S04E11) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"LaFleur" (S05E08) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff *Jim Galasso **"Recon" (S06E07) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff **"The Candidate" (S06E13) - with Elizabeth Sarnoff 1 episode *Christian Taylor - "White Rabbit" (S01E05) *Paul Dini - "The Moth" (S01E07) - with Jennifer Johnson *Lynne E. Litt - "Raised by Another" (S01E10) *Brent Fletcher - "Numbers" (S01E18) - with David Fury *Janet Tamaro - "Do No Harm" (S01E20) *Dawn Lambertsen Kelly & Matt Ragghianti - "Maternity Leave" (S02E15) *Alison Schapker & Monica Owusu-Breen - "The Cost of Living" (S03E05) *Jordan Rosenberg - "Par Avion" (S03E12) - with Christina M. Kim Lost Lost